Shopping
by Naomi-Chwan
Summary: When Zoro and chopper go out to do a little shopping, poor Chopper gets hurt. A little one-shot about Zoro and Chopper nakamaship.


**So I know it's been awhile since I have done anything, but do not fret! I am working on something relatively large. It just takes time.**

**There isn't much Zoro/Chopper nakamaship stories out there, (which is one of my favorite nakama pairs) So I decided to write one myself ^-^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Two of the Strawhats strolled down a busy road. They were out to go shopping. Chopper walked ahead with his medical bag on his back and a shopping list filled with different medical supplies and books on it.

Zoro proceeded behind the little reindeer, mainly to watch over him, but out to look through shops as well.

The two strolled past several stores before Chopper stopped. Immediately he ran into a store to his left.

"Oi, Chopper, what's wrong?" Zoro asked. He looked up at the name of the store. It was a candy shop.

"I don't need you on a sugar high Chopper," Zoro said as he walked in.

"But Zoro, look!" Chopper protested in a childish way. He was at a counter where a large cotton candy machine was.

"You want cotton candy?" Zoro asked and approached the machine.

A man appeared with sugar and paper cones. He poured two cups of sugar inside and looked back at chopper.

"Two please, one pink and one green," Chopper asked politely.

The man poured a few drops of pink food coloring in first and turned the machine on. The machine produced pink fluffy cotton, and chopper giggled with awe.

He spun a cone around the bowl to gather up a large puff of pink sugar. Then he passed it to chopper and started a green one. When the machine finished producing the green fluff, the man twirled another cone and gathered a large amount. He handed it to Zoro.

Zoro had never had cotton candy before. And he didn't like sweet things. He looked down at chopper.

"Try it," Chopper beckoned and took a large bite of his own portion.

Zoro proceeded and bit off a piece. He chewed it once and looked down at the fluff again. "It disappeared,"

Chopper giggled. "That's what it's supposed to do." He began fishing inside his bag for some money to give to the cashier.

"That's okay chopper, I'll pay for it," Zoro offered and pulled some money out from his pocket.

The two walked out of the store. Chopper had already finished his cotton candy, so Zoro passed his down to him.

They continued down the narrow street. Chopper had to dodge around strangers as he walked so he wouldn't get kicked. Zoro noticed this and scooped the reindeer up and set him on his shoulders.

"Whoa, I can see everything now," Chopper exclaimed happily. Zoro grinned.

They passed by a weapon store.

"I'll just be a minute, you can stay out here," Zoro set the reindeer down on the ground.

"Okay, I'll be waiting," Chopper told him and sat down on a nearby bench.

Zoro walked inside and let the door shut behind him.

Chopper took another bite from the green cotton candy and waited. After about ten minutes, he started to feel a bit uneasy. He noticed other people staring at him as they passed by. Chopper tried to ignore them by fidgeting with the candy.

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" A Kid asked. His tone was harsh.

"Ya, It's my cotton candy," Chopper said nervously.

"Freaks shouldn't be allowed to eat sweets," The kid insulted and took the cotton candy out of chopper's hoofs.

"Hey, that's mine!" Chopper shouted at him and tried to get it back. The kid punched the reindeer in the nose and knocked Chopper backwards.

Chopper changed to heavy point and roared.

The kid screamed and began to run.

"Give it back!" Chopper yelled and ran after him.

"Oi, Chopper!" Zoro yelled and grabbed him by the shoulder.

Chopper quickly changed back to brain point and began blubbering. "That kid stole my cotton candy and punched me! And he called me a freak," He sobbed.

Zoro glared at the kid, and he ran in terror. "It's okay Chopper, it's just cotton candy, and you're not a freak, Brook is much stranger than you," Zoro tried to comfort.

"But I'm a walking and talking reindeer with a blue nose!" Chopper bawled.

"So I guess our crew is just a group of freaks then. Don't worry Chopper, just because you look different doesn't mean you're as much of a creep as that kid."

Chopper wiped his eyes with an arm. "I guess, that kid was a big jerk,"

"C'mon, let's go to the book store you wanted to see," Zoro beckoned the reindeer.

"Okay," Chopper sniffled and walked on.

They continued down the road with the book store in sight. Chopper passed by a lamp post and suddenly a large dog barked at him.

Chopper screamed and hid the wrong way behind Zoro's leg.

"It's just a dog Chopper," Zoro said and walked past it. Chopper remained behind, eyeing the dog nervously. The dog growled in response.

"Let's go Chopper," Zoro called.

Chopper gulped and slid against a shop's wall past the dog. The dog barred its teeth and barked at him again. when Chopper was on the other side of the dog, he dashed to Zoro's side again.

"See, that wasn't so bad." Zoro patted Chopper's hat.

"Y-yea…." Chopper stuttered while clinging to Zoro.

They finally reached Chopper's first stop for his supplies.

"Wow, this place is huge!" Chopper's eyes twinkled. He looked over his shoulder and realized Zoro wasn't there. "Zoro?"

Chopper walked back out of the store and looked around. Zoro wasn't anywhere in sight. "Zoro," he called.

Chopper figured he must have gotten lost, and looked around alley ways and different paths to see if his green haired nakama was around.

"That's him mommy, the freak who attacked me for no reason!" The same kid from before, pointed at Chopper accusingly.

"You, I should report you to the police!" A woman came forward and jabbed Chopper with her finger.

"But I didn't do anything," The poor reindeer protested with tears in his eyes again.

The woman stared at him with cold eyes. "You should just leave here! Freaky animals don't belong with people!"

Chopper ran from her, with tears streaming behind him.

He ran out of the main area of town and into a more deserted area. He sat at a base of a tree and cried, gathering attention from an occasional person passing by.

Suddenly a hand held a giant rainbow lollypop in front of Chopper. He looked up and saw who was offering the candy to him.

"Zoro, where have you been?" He asked and hugged the swordsman tightly.

"I figured since you lost your cotton candy this would be a good replacement," Zoro grinned slightly and wrenched the sobbing reindeer from his leg.

Chopper took the lollypop and licked it. "Thanks!"

"Sure, let's go get your books now," Zoro said and placed Chopper on his shoulders again, and the two walked off to finish their shopping.

* * *

**And there you have it. I love it when Zoro is all soft**

**I really don't like the boy I wrote about.... haha he's a big meanie.....**

**Reviews make me happy dance like chopper!**


End file.
